Present cleaning implements could be broken down into two main categories: cloth hand towels or sponges. Sponges are typically capable of absorbing and subsequently applying a higher volume of material than cloth hand towels. Regarding cleaning sponges, they can usually be composed of natural or synthetic materials and sometimes combinations of both. Sponges may have a porous structure, allowing uptake of water and cleaning material, such as a soap, into said sponge, for application onto a surface, such as the user themselves. Cleaning sponges often come in two varieties: a consistently dense, porous shape, or a roughly spherical shape having a dense core of compressed spongy material and substantially less dense outer shell of uncompressed projections. The dense core sponges can be difficult to manufacture, as the cores are often irreversibly bound to keep the shape of the sponge consistent from use to use. This can also make the dense core sponges difficult to clean, as dirt and excess soap may get trapped in the dense core and crevices surrounding it, potentially leading to shorter operational lifetimes. While the consistently dense sponges may be easier to clean, they also lack the available surface area of the dense core sponges, which can allow for better application of cleaning material to a surface and more efficient cleaning.
What is desired, therefore, is a high quality cleaning implement with high surface area, that is both easy to produce and simple to clean.
When used as cleaning implements, a hand towel or sponge is typically soaked in water, a cleaning agent is applied, and the towel or sponge is rubbed across the surface to be cleaned. In this manner of use, the amount of cleaning agent that can be applied is limited by the surface of the cleaning implement, and the cleaning agent must be regularly reapplied. Any other agents which may be desirably applied to the skin must also be applied first to the cleaning implement, and repetitively applied as it is used.
It is also desired therefore that the cleaning implement have advanced functionality, such that some cleaning agents or other additives would not need to be constantly reapplied.